


Мягкий

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Азирафаэль вспоминает, что однажды сказал ему Гавриил, и Кроули это не нравится.





	Мягкий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443028) by [soongtypeprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess). 

Кроули знал, что что-то было не так.

Это произошло однажды утром. Он проснулся, зашел в кухню и нашел там Азирафаэля, наливающего кофе из старой кофеварки.

Кроули поприветствовал своего мужа, как он это делал обычно – подойдя к нему и обхватив руками его торс. Он сжал его в объятиях и поцеловал сзади в шею.

\- Доброе утро, мой ангел, - промычал он в его кожу.

Азирафаэль взял его руку, отвел ее и развернулся к нему.

\- Доброе утро, дорогой, - пробормотал он, отдавая Кроули его кофе.

Он быстро чмокнул его в щеку и отошел к кухонному столу.

Кроули заметил, что конфорки плиты были пусты. Не было сотейников с подливкой или бобами, не было сковородок с тостами, как не было ни одной с яйцами и сосисками.

\- Ты же не только что встал, да? - спросил он его.

\- Нет, дорогой, - ответил он. - Я уже давно не сплю.

Азирафаэль всегда был жаворонком, поэтому он привык готовить завтрак по утрам. Кроули также привык к этому, и поэтому он был сбит с толку, как и тем, что перед его супругом стояла миска с пшеничными хлопьями.

\- Итак, это твой завтрак? - спросил он, садясь напротив него.

Азирафаэль кивнул, сунув в рот полную ложку сухой пшеницы и начав жевать. Он поморщился, проглотив ее.

\- Мюсли – _это _традиционная еда на завтрак, любимый.

\- Яйца с беконом тоже.

\- Если ты предпочитаешь их, тогда несомненно. Но… Я бы хотел поесть мюсли этим утром.

\- Но ты _действительно…_?

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него перед тем, как снова приступить к еде.

\- Что это значит?

\- Обычно ты не ешь мюсли, - указал Кроули. - Единственная причина, по которой они есть у нас дома – кормить уток в парке.

\- Тогда зови меня уткой, - проворчал Азирафаэль, сильнее тыкая ложкой в большой кусок слипшихся хлопьев.

\- Ангел, с тобой все в порядке?

Он наблюдал, как его муж сделал паузу. Азирафаэль сделал глоток кофе и продолжил превращать свои хлопья в кашу.

\- Я что, не могу хотя бы иногда есть мюсли на завтрак? - спросил он, его голос становился прерывистым.

\- Никто тебе не мешает, - сказал Кроули. - Просто это ненормально. Обычно я просыпаюсь от запаха бекона, но сегодня вместо этого я получаю чашку кофе и ленивый недо-поцелуй.

Азирафаэль положил ложку и нахмурился, глядя на него.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я готовил тебе завтрак, тогда меньшее, что ты мог бы сделать, это _вежливо_ попросить. Я _не _обязан оправдываться за то, как я ем!

Кроули поставил кружку и вздохнул.

\- Что-то не так, любимый?

\- Все нормально!

Но что-то_ было_ не так. Кроули заметил странное напряжение в его голосе и то, как быстро он стал откашливаться.

Азирафаэль шмыгнул носом и сунул в рот большую порцию хлопьев перед тем, как встать из-за стола, взять миску и поставить ее в раковину.

Кроули продолжил сидеть и слушать, когда Азирафаэль встал позади него.

Снова шмыг, и его муж отвернулся к плите.

\- Я пожарю тебе пару яиц.

\- Забудь об этом, ангел, - сказал он.

\- Нет, нет. Я встаю достаточно рано; я уже должен был приготовить завтрак.

\- Ты знаешь, этого не было в наших клятвах, - сказал Кроули, улыбнувшись и посмотрев на него, чтобы увидеть, вызвала ли его шутка ту же реакцию.

Она не вызвала. На самом деле, Азирафаэль выглядел так, будто едва сдерживал слезы.

Кроули встал и подошел к нему.

\- Ангел, в чем дело?

Однако, его ангел не посмотрел на него. Вместо этого, его подбородок задрожал, и он сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Я… Я в порядке, - сказал он с напряжением в голосе.

\- Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

\- Нет.

Кроули приложил ладони к щекам Азирафаэля и почувствовал, как слеза покатилась по его пальцу. 

\- Дорогой, поговори со мной.

Дыхание Азирафаэля прервалось, он обхватил его руками и прижался к нему.

Он положил голову на плечо Кроули и зарыдал.

\- Ангел, что такое? Почему ты плачешь?

\- Я не знаю!

Он погладил Азирафаэля по спине и поцеловал его в щеку.

\- Я не собирался с тобой ссориться. Я просто спросил…

\- Дело не в этом, дорогой. Я просто…

\- Давай, ангел. Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что угодно.

Азирафаэль вздохнул снова и положил руки на бока Кроули.

\- Я мягкий… - прошептал он в его шею.

Кроули провел рукой по его волосам.

\- Что?

\- Я сказал, я мягкий.

\- Ну… да, я полагаю, - он крепче сжал его. - Ты же ангел, любовь моя.

\- Нет, я _мягкий_!

\- Ангел, что ты…?

\- Я пухлый! - взвыл он на него. - Упитанный, плотный, тучный, полный!

Глаза Кроули широко распахнулись.

\- Ангел, что, во имя Рая, ты…

\- Я толстый!

\- Эм…

\- Посмотри на меня! - он сделал шаг назад и вытянул руки. - У меня было это тело на протяжении 6000 лет, и посмотри, что я с ним сделал!

Кроули опустил глаза и действительно посмотрел.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Окей. Что ты с ним сделал?

\- Я только что тебе сказал!

\- Ты выглядишь так же, как и всегда, дорогой.

\- Ты имеешь в виду… Я _всегда _выглядел так?

Кроули пытливо посмотрел на него.

\- А как еще ты должен выглядеть?

\- Это не помогает!

\- Я не могу помочь, если я не понимаю, что не так!

\- Я только что тебе_ сказал_!

Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и погладил руки Азирафаэля.

\- Хорошо… хорошо, успокойся.

Азирафаэль оперся о столешницу и скрестил руки.

\- Прости, мне жаль.

\- Что происходит, ангел? Что тебя так расстроило?

Он покачал головой.

\- Ты будешь думать, что я странный.

\- Заставь меня.

Он облизнул губы и откашлялся.

\- Ну… перед Армагеддоном… ну, почти Армагеддоном…

\- _Не-смог-_еддоном?

Азирафаэль закатил глаза и усмехнулся.

\- Как тебе угодно, дорогой. Как бы то ни было, я видел Гавриила в парке, и он сказал мне готовиться к битве, и что мне нужно… «избавиться от пуза».

Кроули нахмурился.

\- Он сказал это тебе?

\- Да.

\- Избавиться от пуза? Да ну, это не может быть правдой.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него снизу-вверх.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я имею в виду, что он говорит так, будто у него тело Атланта, и он говорит _тебе _прийти в форму?

От этого Азирафаэль захихикал и вытер глаза.

\- Я же говорил, это нелепо.

\- Да, черт возьми, это нелепо. И грубо.

\- Я увидел себя в ростовом зеркале прошлой ночью, после того, как ты уснул, и его слова пришли мне в голову.

\- Почему это?

\- Я не знаю, они просто пришли на ум. С тех пор я думаю об этом.

\- Вот отчего ты не спал? Ангел, это было так давно. И в любом случае, забудь о нем. Тебе больше никогда не увидишь эту сволочь.

\- Так ты… ты не думаешь, что я… мягкий?

\- Именно так я и думаю.

\- Ох, _Кроули_! - взвыл он и закрыл глаза руками.

Кроули не смог удержаться от смеха.

\- Дорогой, почему ты в таком состоянии? Тебе всегда было, по большому счету, пофиг на то, как ты выглядишь. Ну, я имею в виду, когда дело касается твоей формы. Ты всегда суетишься над своей одеждой. И моей.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбнулся ему.

\- И что с того, что ты немного широк в талии? - продолжил он. - Это не меняет того, кто ты есть.

\- Иногда я думаю, что лучше бы я не заводил привычку есть.

\- О, ну вот, _это_ тоже нелепо. Ты же знаешь, что это означает, а? Больше никаких яиц в соусе "Адское пламя". Никаких булочек, трюфелей, заварного крема. Никаких полных английских завтраков, никакого торта "Пища богов", и уж точно никаких суши.

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

\- Полагаю, да.

\- Только миски с сомнительными мюслями, которые больше похожи на мокрые ворсины ковра.

Это его рассмешило, и Кроули улыбнулся.

\- Ангел, ты пробыл на этой земле 6000 лет. Ты пробовал еду, приготовленную давно умершими шеф-поварами мирового класса, винтажные вина, экзотические фрукты. Тебе даже чуть не отрубили голову, потому что ты предпочел _настоящие_ Парижские блинчики!

\- Ты же никогда не будешь напоминать мне, чем это закончилось, правда?

\- И ты напился с Джулией Чайлд, когда ел ее знаменитого жареного цыпленка! Кто еще может похвастаться этим?

\- Вижу, ты все еще завидуешь? - сказал Азирафаэль с самодовольной ухмылкой.

\- Да, и буду, пока земля не остановится! И я _знаю_, что вы двое говорили обо мне.

\- Всю ночь, мой дорогой.

Азирафаэль вытер щеки рукавом своего халата и вздохнул.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал он снова.

\- Прекрати. Не нужно сожалеть, - сказал ему Кроули. - Что ты сказал мне только пять минут назад? Ты _не_ должен оправдываться за то, как ты ешь. Как минимум, перед кем-нибудь вроде меня.

Губы Азирафаэля разжались, и его глаза заблестели от новых слез.

\- И смотри, - добавил Кроули, лаская его подбородок. - Если ты действительно хочешь сбросить вес, то делай это, потому что ты _хочешь_ этого. Не просто потому, что ты не соответствуешь чьим-то там стандартам.

\- О, мой дорогой.

Азирафаэль подтянул его ближе и долго, любовно целовал его, пока очередная слеза катилась по его щеке.

Когда он оторвался, Кроули снова улыбнулся.

\- Вот теперь это _тот_ поцелуй, ради которого я встаю с кровати по утрам. А иногда и ложусь обратно.

Азирафаэль хихикнул.

\- Ах, ты, старый соблазнитель.

Кроули вытер его слезы.

\- Ты знаешь, что поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше? - спросил он.

\- Хм?

\- _Настоящий_ завтрак. Тебе же хочется?

\- О, Господи, да! Я чертовски голоден.

\- Тогда - полный, черт возьми, английский завтрак! Яйца, бекон, бобы с тостами, грибы, копченая рыба. Я даже приготовлю блинчики.

\- Блинчики с полным английским завтраком?

\- Почему бы и нет? Они будут с шоколадным сиропом, сахарной пудрой, клубникой и _горой_ взбитых сливок. Ты знаешь, как называются именно эти блинчики?

Азирафаэль удивленно поднял брови.

\- Нет, дорогой, как называются именно эти блинчики?

\- Они называются: блинчики «Не-Лезь-Не-В-Свое-Дело-Гребаный-Гавриил»!

\- _Кроули_!

Азирафаэль пытался сдержаться, но скоро его щеки порозовели от улыбки.

\- Ты отвратителен.

\- А ты прекрасен.

\- Ох, ради Бога.

Его лицо порозовело сильнее.

\- Не могу поверить, что я в браке с самым роскошным ангелом во всем Раю!

\- И даже не смей забывать об этом, - парировал Азирафаэль.

Кроули крепко поцеловал его в щеку и сжал его в объятиях.

\- Я люблю тебя, черт побери, ты знаешь об этом? - прошептал он.

\- Я знаю, мой дорогой, - он снова поцеловал его. - Кстати, у нас есть кровяная колбаса?

Кроули щелкнул пальцами.

\- Теперь есть.


End file.
